


At the BAFTAs after party (Readers choice fic)

by petra_austria



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: After Party, BAFTA Awards, F/M, NSFW, Readers Choice - Freeform, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: Your friend, who is dj-ing at the BAFTA’s after party sneaked you in as it was always your dream to once be on such a glamorous after party. Over the course of the night you met three hot guys, but fate didn’t seem to work in your favor and you lost them out of sight. As you were about to give up, you ran into one of them again…(and you decide which one!)





	1. The after party

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea after I saw the pictures and instagram posts after the BAFTA’s and with the Oscars ahead, I thought this would help pass the time until the next picutre-palooza. Enjoy!
> 
> This is a Reader's choice story, which means you get to chose how the night ends. (See for more info for notes at the end)
> 
> This is the dress you are wearing at the event (kind of pivotal to the story)  
> https://dzasv7x7a867v.cloudfront.net/product_photos/57358295/Simple_20Dark_20Green_20Backless_20Prom_20Dress_2CLong_20Evening_20Dresses_original.jpg

It was the night of the BAFTA’s and you had heard so many great stories about the afterparties that it was always your dream to once be there and be able to party with all the stars. When your best friend was hired as the main DJ for the night, it was your way to get in.

Around 11 pm, when most of the guests had arrived after the gala, your friend sneaked you in through the backdoor. “Wow, Y/N, you look amazing”, she said as you both walked down the hall and you took off your coat. “God, I hope so. It took me all day”, you replied, but shot her a thankful smile.

You had your hair in big, flowy waves, your eyes were framed in a tasteful amount of eyeliner and some smokey-eye make-up. “Give me your coat, there’s a little room backstage for the staff, which I am tonight. I can keep it there for you”, she offered and took your coat and your purse from you. With your hands now free, you fluffed up the flowy skirt of your dark green dress. You had stuffed your feet in plateau high-heels which you immediately regretted, but they looked so good with the dress.

The music got louder the further you got to the main hall. “Alright, I have to make a left here, right ahead is the club. You will blend in nicely, I have no doubts. Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”, she advised you with a smile. “So, anything goes?”, you asked sarcastically. “Exactly”, she winked at you, gave you a quick peck on your cheek and turned left at the next corner. “Wait, my purse!”, you called out after her. “Catch”, she shouted and threw you your purse while she kept walking backwards.

You brushed some hair out of your face, took a deep breath and gripped your little purse tighter before you stepped through a swing door where all the waiters and other staff was going through.

The music surrounded you as soon as you walked out of the doors and it put you in a sort of cocoon as you wandered at the edge of the crowd, getting a good overview of the party. You saw a few familiar faces you knew from TV and a few musicians. You tried really hard not to be overwhelmed by the situation.

You were finally here, taking in the glamorous atmosphere in the room. People celebrating, having fun, dancing and drinking. That’s exactly what you needed to do next, get a drink. You felt a little intimidated being all by yourself. Normally, you only partied with a bunch of friends.

You made your way over to the bar. You leaned against the dark wood panel, your hands rested on the counter as you craned your neck to spot the bartender to place your order. “This might take a while, I’ve been waiting to order a beer for five minutes now”, you heard someone next to you. You turned around and had to tilt your head back a bit to be able to look the man in the eyes. You immediately noticed his height and attractive features. A smile formed on your face as you scanned his.

“Maybe I should order two drinks then, so it holds out for a while”, you joked and turned the rest of your body towards him. “This might not be the worst idea”, he chuckled and leaned against the bar as well. “I’m Gwil”, he held out his hand for you. “Y/N”, you said and took his hand. You held it for a few moments longer than usual and a flirtatious smile formed on your face.

“It looks like it will still be a while until we get our drinks”, you said as you took a look over your shoulder, looking for the bartender, who was preparing drinks at the other end of the bar. “I don’t mind waiting with the right company”, he said and couldn’t take his eyes off of you. You turned your head back around and found him scanning you from top to bottom. You were glad you had gone with the very low neckline that almost went down to your belly button. You inhaled deeply and stretched out your chest.

You were in a flirty mood and just like your friend had suggested, you should have fun tonight, anything goes!

You took a little step closer to him, your hand rested near his on the counter. You liked that he was so tall. Even in these ridiculous high shoes you still had to look up at him. All of a sudden you imagined how you would have to get on your toes to kiss him and his hands would steady you at your hips, grip them tighter and pick you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist.

You unintentionally licked your lips at the thought and his eyes shot down to your red painted lips and back up to your eyes again.

“Good evening, what can I get you?”, the bartender suddenly appeared next to you and you automatically took a step back, like you’ve been caught in your dirty thoughts. Gwil gestured towards you so you could place your order first. “Ehm…I’ll have a martini, dry”, you said and sorted your thoughts. “I’ll take a beer”, he ordered and turned back to you. “It’s an open bar”, he mentioned as he saw you fumbling for money in your purse. “Oh, great”, you were delighted by the news. “Also, I wouldn’t have let a gorgeous lady like you pay for your drink. My British upbringing wouldn’t allow me to”, he added with a flirtatious smile himself. “Thank god for the British men”, you said as you took the glass that had just been placed in front of you and raised it to him. Gwil grabbed his glass as well with a nod.

You clinked glasses and took a sip. You immediately felt the alcohol calming your nerves a bit. Just as Gwil wanted to say something, a hand appeared on his shoulder. “Excuse me, Gwil, sorry”, a man interrupted him. “They need you for a group photo”, the man said to him. Gwil shot you an apologetic look. “I’m afraid I have to go”, he said and you could see that he would rather stay here with you, seeing where the night would take you. “It’s okay, go. Thank you for the drink”, you said and raised your glass with a wink.

He gave you one last longing look before he turned around and followed the man. You took another sip from your drink and turned back to the bar, placing your glass in front of you. You were sad for a second that he had to go, but then you realized that the night was young and the room was pretty much filled with cute guys. Time to find someone else to flirt with…and maybe more.

You emptied your drink in two big sips, grabbed your purse and continued your journey through the room. As you passed a mirrored surface in the club, you stopped for a second to check your lipstick after your drink.

You walked through the room, noticing that there was a first floor full of booths. They stairs to it was guarded by a big guy in an all-black suit. So, there was no way you would be able to get past him.

You ended up right at the surface of the dancefloor. It was nicely filled and you looked for a good spot to enter. You were almost at the DJ booth and spotted your friend. She raised her head just at the same moment and you two locked eyes. She raised her right thumb with a questioning facial expression, like she wanted to ask you if everything was going well so far. You nodded with smile and raised your thumbs as well. Before you could turn around again, she motioned you to wait and the next moment, your favorite song blasted through the boxes. You rolled your eyes, but a big smile formed on your face. This girl knew your jam.

You turned back around to her and mouthed the words I HATE YOU. She countered with LOVE YOU TOO. You turned towards the dancefloor and flicked your hair back. Let’s do this!

You strutted through the crowd, pumped up by your favorite tune, right to the middle of the dancefloor. It wasn’t too crowded, but not empty enough that it would be embarrassing. You started swaying your hips to the beat of the song, raising your arms, turning around. Your friend was playing all your hits and held you at a constant high. As soon as you realized that you actually didn’t know anyone here and probably would never meet again, you shook off the rest of your hesitations and felt more and more confident by the minute.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw someone dancing as wild as you. You turned around to find a browned-haired ball of energy, giving it his all with all kinds of silly moves. You immediately liked him. You didn’t see anyone that looked like a date dancing close to him, so you made your move. As you came closer, he spotted you as you were only a few steps away. You both immediately saw the mischief in each other’s eyes and you just clicked, dancefloor-wise.

He pulled out all the classic dance moves and you were all for it. He took out is imaginary fishing rod and reeled you in until you were right in front of him. You two basically battled each other about who knew the most stupid dance moves.

When your friend put on a more sexy song for a change, you also decided to mix it up a bit. You stepped closer to him and started walking around him in the rhythm of the song, letting your fingers linger on his chest, then following you around his body until you were back in front of him. “Nice moves you got there”, he screamed over the music near your ear. You held on to his shoulders again and swayed your hips to the music. “I guess we’ve both seen the movie Hitch”, you shouted near his ear and when you leaned back, you winked at him. Then you turned around to have him face your back and pulled his arms around you. Now you both were dancing to the song in unison. You could feel his body heat radiating at your back and you started grinding on him with your ass.

What the hell had gotten into you? When did this goofy dancing and jumping around turn into this rubbing up on each other? But you had to admit you liked it. You let your head fall back on his shoulder for a second and enjoyed the moment of dancing to loud music, being hold by two strong arms which belonged to a complete stranger.

The style of the music changed again and it was a slower song this time. You snapped out of your trance and took a step forward. He looked a bit surprised by the sudden mood change. He grabbed one of your hands and spun your around to face him and pulled you in a classic dance pose. You felt his hand on your naked back since the upper half of your dress was only held together by two thin strings crossing in your back. Your left hand was in his, your right hand, which was still holding your purse, was resting on his shoulder as you both swayed to the song.

“Who do I have the pleasure of dancing with tonight?”, he asked, now that you were actually able to talk a bit without screaming your lungs out. “My name is Y/N”, you introduced yourself after probably twenty minutes of dancing and basically almost dry humping him in the middle of the dancefloor. “Nice to meet you, Y/N, I’m Joe”, he told you his name and now you heard his American accent. “You’re a really good dancer”, you complimented him. “You too”, he gave it right back. “I just love to dance like nobody’s watching”, you told him and shrugged your shoulders. “But I’m watching”, he said and the tone in his voice changed. It made you blush a bit and you felt a bit shy now.

“I think I need a break and get a drink”, you said and you hoped you made it sound like a suggestion. “Yeah, good idea”, he nodded and gestured towards the edge of the dancefloor. While you started moving, a faster song came on again and the crowd, which seemed to have doubled in the last few seconds, started dancing wildly all over the dancefloor.

As you almost fell out of the dancing crowd at the edge of the dancefloor, you turned around and noticed that Joe had gone missing. You craned your neck but you couldn’t find his face in the crowd. Seemed like you’re on your own again. It would have been too nice, you thought to yourself. Now, already two good-looking men were swallowed by the BAFTA’s afterparty. BAFTA’s 2, Y/N 0.

You felt your limps getting heavy as you walked towards a wall to get out of the way and have a moment to yourself. A waiter came by with a trey full of champagne. “May I?”, you stopped him. Instead of an answer, he lowered his trey with a polite smile and waited until you had taken a full glass off of it.

You emptied it with one big sip. You didn’t realize how thirsty you were. You should have taken a second glass right away, now no waiter was to be seen anywhere near you. You turned towards the bar, which was even more crowded than before. You pulled a face at the view and turned back around with a big sigh. Also, now you felt how much your feet hurt from those shoes. It was weird, you didn’t feel a thing on the dancefloor. Maybe because you were full of adrenaline as soon as you had started dancing with Joe. But now that you were on your own again, your feet basically screamed at you.

With careful steps, you walked over to an empty wall, out of the spotlights and stepped out of your high-heels. The sound that came out of your mouth as you freed your squished toes, could only be described with pure pleasure. You wiggled your toes a bit on the ground and enjoyed the short moment of freedom. With a big sigh, you decided to step back into your shoes. You didn’t want to be that girl who was walking around barefoot at the BAFTA’s afterparty.

The first shoe wasn’t that hard to get back into, but the second one seemed to be slight of a problem since you now had to balance on one foot with a few drinks in you on an empty stomach. You felt yourself tip over, but the next second, a strong hand held you by your elbow. You looked up to find yourself staring into piercing green eyes.

“Woah, I got you”, he said and you immediately noticed his raspy voice. “You alright?”, he asked. As you were finally able to look away from his gorgeous face, you bent back down and put your second shoe on, still holding on to his arm. “Thank you, you saved me from falling on my ass”, you said and pushed some hair out of your face. You rearranged the long skirt of your dress and out of the corner of your eye, you saw him checking out your just-mentioned ass. You cleared your throat and his eyes snapped back to your face. An apologetic smile appeared on his face and made it even prettier.

“I’m Ben, Ben Hardy”, he introduced himself. “Sounds promising”, you said, hinting at his last name. His eyes got big for a second, then he chuckled to himself. Your eyes got big as well as you realized that you had just said this out loud instead of inside your head. “Did I just say that out loud? I’m so sorry”, you immediately apologized and put a hand in front of your mouth.

“And you are?”, he asked and wiped away the awkward situation with his question. “I’m Y/N”, you told him, still a bit flushed by the embarrassment, which he luckily wasn’t able to see due to the dimmed lights. “Nice to meet you”, he held out his hand and as you grabbed it, he looked straight into your eyes. You had to admit, his stare made you weak in the knees. You realized that he was still holding your hand, his thumb caressing the back of your hand. “So, are you…”, you let go of his hand and finally found your voice again, but got interrupted by a man you didn’t know stepping into your conversation.

“Ben, hey man, good to see you! What a night, huh?”, the man said and basically turned Ben away from you with a hand on his shoulder. Ben greeted him, but seemed a bit angry that he had interrupted you both. That man started to engage Ben in a conversation and you took the hint. You stepped away from the situation and noticed that you had to pee anyways.

You looked for the women’s toilet and per usual, had to wait in line. And while you waited, your mind started wandering.

Your night was very interesting so far. Three promising interactions with three cute and very attractive men had you fueled with sexual energy. This was already more than you had hoped for in this magical night. But it seemed that fate wanted it to end there…at promising. You got it now, you had tried and you had failed. But you also had fun. As soon as this line would start moving and you had done your business, you would see how much you could get out of that open bar situation.

Two tequila shots later, you were at the edge of the dancefloor again, with a drink in your hand. A cosmopolitan, your favorite drink for late in the evening to give you that final buzz. You moved your hips to the beat of the song, but not too much because you didn’t want to spill your drink.

You felt the alcohol getting to your head, everything was a little lighter and you felt the right amount of dizzy for it still being fun. You turned around with a spin and lost a bit control over your balance in your tipsy state. You tipped over to the right and bumped into another person. “Oh, I’m sorry”, you shouted over the hammering music. You looked up right into a familiar face. “Hey, it’s you. I’d hoped I would find you again”, the man said as he recognized who he had run into…


	2. Gwil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You chose Gwil
> 
> Have fun you two!!

“Hey, it’s you. I’d hoped I would find you again”, the man said as he recognized who he had run into. “Hey”, you said with a big smile as you recognized his face. It was Gwil. He seemed surprised as well and his face lit up. You had to lift up your head again to look him in the eyes properly and as you did, you lost your balance again. Were you already that drunk or just startled that it was him? Gwil’s hand reached out to steady you at your arm. In his quick reaction, he got a hold of the arm you had your drink in and as he pulled on you, you spilled some of your drink on his shirt.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry”, you yelled out over the loud music. “It’s okay, no problem”, he waved off your concern, but you didn’t listen to him. You saw a pink stain forming on his belly. “I know how to get it out”, you said, grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the edge of the dancefloor over to the toilets. You placed your half-empty glass on the next surface you could find.

“Y/N, it’s okay, really”, he tried again to calm you down as he followed you. You didn’t even think about it when you went straight for the men’s toilet. You were lucky to find it empty.

You put your purse on counter next to the sink, grabbed one of the linen towels and put it under running water. “Y/N, it really isn’t that bad”, he said and took a look at his shirt. “Well, maybe…”, he changed his mind as he examined the spot, which was about the size of your hand.

“Here, let me just…”, you said as you turned around and pressed the wet towel on the stain on his dress shirt. He hissed at the cold water that touched his skin underneath. “This should get it out, I hope”, you said as you rubbed over it in fast, short motions.

“Y/N, it’s okay”, he said after a few moments and put his hand over yours to stop you. After the cold water, his warm hand felt really good. You looked up and your eyes got caught in his. The way he looked at you made you swallow hard and unintentionally lick your lips.

His head was slowly getting closer to you and you tried to make yourself taller to get closer to him. When your lips were only an inch apart, he stopped like he was asking if you wanted to back out of it, but you didn’t move. Your breath was shaking in the anticipation of what was about to happen.

His head came closer to yours and he softly brushed his lips against yours. You sighed at his touch as his hand gripped yours tighter and pulled your whole body even closer. You leaned forward and pressed your lips on his as you felt an urge to fully experience his kiss.

You let go of the towel in your hand and wrapped both your hands around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His tongue was teasing at your lips and you happily welcomed him into your mouth. You both inhaled deeply as your kiss got wilder and more intense.

Gwil moved forward without breaking the kiss, you, walking backwards until your ass hit the sink. With one swift motion, he picked you up and placed you on it, his hands remaining at your hips. You immediately spread your legs to have him closer to your body. Your hands ran through his hair, pulling on it in ecstasy as your tongues danced with each other, joined in passionate heat.

His hands wandered over your thighs down to your knees, starting to pull up your long skirt, draping it around your waist. You started to push his jacket off his shoulders and it landed on the floor with a little flop-sound.

As his fingertips touched your naked thigs, you suddenly realized where you were. “Gwil…”, you said between kisses, sounding breathless. “Gwil, stop”, you managed to say. He suddenly leaned back, looking at you like he was fearing that you could have changed your mind about this. “You need to lock the door”, you said with a smirk and nodded towards the wooden door. He smiled relieved and quickly walked over to turn over the lock and was back between your legs the next second.

His hands wandered beneath your skirt and his fingers found the waistband of your panties. He leaned forward and kissed your neck, down to your collarbone. You could tell he was equally happy about your low neckline as he trailed kisses between your breasts, down to where the fabric of the dress met again. Gwil slowly got down on his knees and simultaneously pulled your panties down your legs. The slow movement of the fabric along your skin made you shiver in anticipation and gave you goosebumps.

He pulled them off your feet and let them fall onto his jacket on the floor. He worked his way back up again by kissing up your calve and up your thigh. As you felt his mouth getting close to your center, you cupped his face and pulled him up to your face. You met his lips with a hungry kiss, arching your back to press your chest against his.

He ran his fingers through your hair and slightly scraped your sculp which sent shivers down your spine. Your hands went down to his pants, fumbling for his zipper. You couldn’t wait any longer to feel him where you really wanted him.

You pulled down the zipper and pushed his pants a bit down his waist. Then you reached for his briefs and let your hand wander inside, getting a hold of his already hard member. You felt him hissing at your lips at your touch. You closed your fingers around his shaft and moved them up and down a few times before you pulled him out of his pants.

With your hands still on his hard cock, you guided him to your wet center and with one swift motion, he was inside of you. Both of you threw your head back and moaned out loud at the contact. You leaned back until your back hit the cold wall and Gwil started pounding into you. Slow at first, but it didn’t take him long to pick up the pace as the passion got a hold of both of you.

You wrapped your right led around his waist, opening your legs a bit more. He grabbed your thigh to steady you and himself as he pounded you deeper and deeper. Your moans and panting filled the room along with the sound of your bodies slapping together.

You pulled your left leg up and rested it on the edge of the sink. Gwil leaned forward, giving you sloppy kisses and moaning into your mouth. You bit down on his bottom lip, sighing his name before letting your tongue wander through his mouth, dancing with his.

His mouth went down your neck again, down to your breasts. You pulled aside the layer of fabric that was covering your left breast and he immediately took your nipple between his lips, sucking it and flicking it with his tongue. This sent electric waves through your body that all collected right in your center.

“Oh fuck, Gwil”, you breathed out, pulling on his hair. “I…I think, I’m…”, you mumbled between moans, along with his thrusts, your eyes closed. Gwil let go of your nipple and pulled his head back. He also pulled out of you and stood up straight.

You looked at him a bit irritated as you opened your eyes again at the loss of contact. “Turn around”, he commanded you with a deep, growling voice. “Please”, he added. You sat back up and he lifted you off the sink and put you on your feet. You felt weak in your knees. He gently turned your around and you understood what he wanted.

You leaned forward until your arms rested on the surface in front of you. You still could feel the heat of your body radiating from the ceramic. He quickly pulled the skirt of your dress back up and pushed it on your back. You stuck your ass out towards him, wiggling it a bit. You were a little impatient to feel him inside of you again. You could feel his hard and wet cock sliding across your naked ass, his tip stopping at your center.

He placed himself directly at your center, gripping your waist as he entered you with one deep thrust. You moaned his name as he filled you out completely. In this position, he was able to fuck you even deeper than before. He continued with the same pace he was fucking you before.

You felt that familiar tingling in your core and in your feet as your orgasm was approaching. “Fuck, yes…give it to me”, you grunted through your teeth as you bit down on your lip. “Oh shit, Y/N”, he hissed your name, gripping your hips even tighter. He would leave some marks for sure and that turned you on even more.

Gwil bent forward, getting a hold of your arms. He gently pulled them backwards until you had your back arched while he was pounding into you. You were both breathing loudly as you came closer to your orgasms.

“Yes…yes…oh fuck”, he grunted as he felt your muscled contracting around his throbbing cock inside you. “Oh Gwil”, you groaned as you felt your orgasm wash over you. With three last, deep thrusts he came inside of you. You could feel his hot liquid pouring inside your walls.

He let go of your arms and you supported your weak body on the edge of the sink. Your knees were shaking. Gwil held your hips up as he was still inside of you, enjoying the last moments of contractions around his cock. He bent forward and kissed your naked back.

He then pulled out and grabbed a fresh linen towel from the sink to wipe himself clean. You took one too to clean yourself up. You caught his look over the mirror and both of you gave each other a satisfied grin. You let your skirt fall back down over your legs before your turned around to him.

“Wow, that was…”, he said and stopped in loss of words. “Yeah”, you nodded agreeingly. “Thank you”, you said and raised up on your tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “No, thank you”, he replied and almost indicated a bow.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get the stain out”, you apologized as you leaned back against the sink and looked down at the still pink stain on his white dress shirt. “Honestly, I completely forgot about that”, he said as he looked down as well. You both smiled at each other and suddenly you felt a bit shy.

“I should, ehm, clean this up”, you said and circled around your face, hinting at your smudged lipstick and disheveled hair. “Oh, of course, yes”, he stumbled over his words and it seemed to you that he felt a bit shy too.

Now after the first passion was gone, you two realized how crazy all of this was. You reached for your purse and pulled out your lipstick.

He bent down to pick up his jacket. “Ehm, I think that belongs to you”, he said and your panties dangled on the edge of his index finger. You looked up from applying new lipstick and looked at him through the window. “Keep it…as a souvenir”, you winked at him and finished your lipstick, while riding the high from your orgasm.

You wiped the corners of your mouth and ran your fingers through your hair. Gwil stood behind you and still looked surprised by your answer, but he crumpled up your panties into a little ball and put it in the pocket of his jacket.

“Well…”, you said as you were finished with the retouches and turned around. “Should we ever meet again, I’d like to give this another go”, you suggested, but instead of waiting for an answer, you raised up on your tiptoes again and leaving Gwil with a light imprint of your lips on the corner of his.

Then you turned around, grabbed your purse, unlocked the door and walked out. You sped up your steps as you walked away to avoid an awkward run in with him. You didn’t want to ruin your, how you thought, confident exit.

As you walked over to the swinging doors you had come into this club at the beginning of the night, you chuckled to yourself. You were like Cinderella, but instead of leaving a shoe, you left him with your panties. A slutty Cinderella.


	3. Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You chose Joe
> 
> Have fun you two!!

“Hey, it’s you. I’d hoped I would find you again”, the man said as he recognized who he had run into. “Hey”, you said with a big smile as you recognized his face. It was Joe. “Ready for another round?”, he asked and pointed at the dancefloor behind you.

“Oh, I’d love to, but my feet are killing”, you gave him an apologetic smile. He seemed disappointed, but tried to hide it. “It would be great if we could sit down somewhere, though”, you suggested and took a sip of the drink in your hand.

Joe’s face lit up. “We got a private booth upstairs. Let’s go there”, he said and nodded towards the stairs. “Great”, you smiled brightly at him, curious to know who the “we” were. You grabbed his hand not to lose him again in the crowd. He looked at you a bit surprised, but he certainly didn’t mind it. You abandoned your glass at the next available surface.

He walked by the bouncer at the stairs with just a nod and you were able to walk right past him too with your hand still in Joe’s. He led you past other booths to the furthest one out. The seating areas were separated by banners of white, thick fabric.

“Seems like we’re the only one’s here”, he looked around to find the booth empty. Everybody seemed to be out dancing, drinking and mingling. “I don’t mind”, you said to him as you walked past him and tried to spread yourself on the sofa as gracefully as possible. You reached down and took your shoes off, one at a time. “Oh, this is heaven”, you sighed with your eyes closed as you freed your toes.

Joe came around the little table in the seating group and sat on the other part of the L-shaped sofa. You sit up a bit and pull your feet under, the long skirt of your dress covering it completely. You rested your elbow on the armrest of the sofa and leaned a bit towards Joe. He poured you a drink from the bucket of bottles that was standing on the table. He handed you a glass of champagne and you two clinked glasses.

You started talking about the evening and quickly divert to other topics. Talking to Joe was so easy. He was funny and charming and really nice to look at. Your heads got closer and closer because of the loud music.

Your eyes started to wander to his lips as he spoke and you had to remind yourself a couple of times to look back up at his eyes again. You also noticed how his eyes wandered over your body, checking out your low cleavage.

Somehow you ended up at the topic of bucket lists. While he told you about a few things on his list, you sat up and emptied your third glass of champagne, just to max out your courage. You leaned back against the armrest. “So, what about you, Y/N? What’s on your list?”, he asked and it was the perfect transition to what you had in mind.

“I actually have a thing on there that you might be able to help me with”, you said and your fingers started to caress his hand that was placed close to your arm. His eyes shot down to your hand and back up to your face to see if he was reading this right.

You licked your lips and leaned closer to him. You could feel his breath on your skin as you were only inches away from your face. “And what would that be?”, he asked and sounded breathless. You moved your head forward and closed the gap between your lips. You give him a short, but passionate kiss.

As you leaned back again, you used his confused state to get up and stand directly in front of him. You slowly got down on your knees, your dress draped around you, steading yourself with your hands on his knees. He looked at you with big eyes, but there was a hint of excitement in them.

You opened his legs and leaned forward towards him, letting your hands run along his thighs, up to his crotch. You press a soft kiss on his cheek, leaving a light mark of lipstick. “Sex in public”, you say at his ear in a low voice. You saw his jaw tensing up as you slowly leaned back. He looked at you like he didn’t quite believe yet what was happening here.

Your hand wandered over his crotch, palming is growing erection. “Do you want to help me, Joe?”, you asked him in a seductive voice, looking at him from under your lashes. “Oh god, yes please”, he quickly answered and stumbled over his words.

You unzipped his pants and let your hand wander inside it. You closed your fingers around his hardening cock and moved them up and down, stroking him gently. You collected a drop of precum with your thumb and smeared it over his tip.

You open his pants just wide enough and pull down his briefs just far enough for you to have your way with him. If somebody would suddenly show up, he would still be able to tuck everything in without anybody noticing. You both were in the furthest corner, seen by nobody and heard by nobody.

Joe groaned out loud as you took him into your mouth, letting your tongue swirl around his tip, sliding up and down his shaft. He ran his fingers through your wavy hair, collecting every strand in his hand, holding it up in a pony tail as he watched you suck his cock. The whole situation turned you on so much that you could feel yourself getting wet and soaking your panties. You could feel his hips bucking towards you, which meant he was getting close, but you wouldn’t let him have it that easy, you also wanted some fun. Well, more fun.

You let go of his hard cock and leaned back on your heels. As you looked up at his face, you noticed that he had loosened his bowtie and opened the first two buttons of his dress shirt. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. Joe seemed a bit confused why you had stopped.

With a dirty smirk on your face, you wiped the corners of your mouth and got up on your feet. You reached under your skirt and pulled down your soaked panties, throwing them on the sofa next to you. You gathered up the long flowy skirt of your dress and straddled Joe on the sofa. You reached down and adjusted him at your center. You were so wet that he slid in like a hot knife through butter. You threw you head back as you felt his throbbing cock inside you. “Oh god, Joe”, you moaned out loud.

You started riding him, holding on to his shoulders. He pulled away the two broad straps of fabric that were covering your breasts, freeing them from your dress. He closed his mouth around your left nipple, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. You hissed at his actions and bit down on your lip. Your hands gripped his shoulders tighter as your hips moved faster back and forth, grinding into his crotch.

“Fuck, Y/N, it’s so good”, he moaned as he let go of your nipple and cupped both your breasts with his hands, kneading them with an urge that sent shivers down your spine. You started circling your hips, clenching your walls around him, which he countered with his hips bucking up towards you.

Right now, you didn’t care if anybody showed up, you wouldn’t be able to stop. Joe’s hands moved to your hips, steading you at first, then moving you like he needed you to and you loved how he took control over your body.

Somehow you felt like the music was getting louder as you came closer to your orgasm, just like your friend knew you needed it to cover up your moans and suppressed screams.

As you felt your walls clenching uncontrollably around his cock and your abdomen tensing up, you swung your arms around his neck, your fingers moving into his hair and pulled him close to you, pressing your mouth on his to scream into his mouth as you came. He answered you with a tight hug around your upper body and his hips thrusting up, almost lifting you off the sofa as he came inside you.

You both sat there in a bundle of arms and body’s, still connected at your centers, panting heavily as you rode out your orgasm. Your fingers softly ran down the back of his head, over his neck to his shoulders as you moved your hips slowly back and forth, savoring his cock for a few moments.

Then, you supported your weight on his shoulders as you got up, sighing at the loss of contact at your center. Your knees felt weak and a bit shaky as you stood in front of him and moved over to your old spot on the sofa. You reached for your panties that you had thrown on the sofa before and pulled it over your feet, up under your skirt.

Meanwhile, Joe was adjusting himself back into his pants and pulling up the zipper. “Well, that’s quite the bucket list you’ve got there”, he mentioned and looked up as he was done. “Thanks for helping me with it”, you said to him with a smirk and a wink, leaned over and gave him a playful peck on his lips.

When you leaned back, you reached for your purse to pull out a little mirror and your lipstick to undo the mess you both made on your face. With skillful movements, you quickly applied new make-up on your lips and let both things wander back in your purse just a second later.

You then reached for your shoes and put them back on, which was a little painful now that your feet were free for so long, but you had no choice. “I think I should go now”, you said as you stood up. Joe stood up with you, looking a little disappointed. “You don’t have to, we can order some more champagne”, he offered and gestured at the empty bottle on the table.

“Oh, thank you, but I can’t handle another drink tonight if I want to get home safely”, you explained and gave him an apologetic smile. “Also, I always like to go out at a climax, and well…I just had that”, you licked your lips with a flirty look and it made Joe grin.

He came around the table and gave you a kiss goodbye. As you both leaned back, you had to chuckle as his lips were covered in red from your freshly applied lipstick. “Red looks good on you”, you said and wiped it off his mouth with your thumb. “Oh, yeah, I forgot”, he said and pointed at your lips. He wiped over his mouth and seemed a bit embarrassed. “Goodnight, Joe”, you said with a longing smile, turned around and walked off with a confident walk, at least that’s what you hoped.

You walked back down the stairs, past the bouncer and along the walls to avoid the crowed as you made your way back to the swinging doors you had come in earlier this evening. The night couldn’t get any better, so you better ended it right here. For a split second, you hoped you would see Joe again, but also realized how unrealistic that was.

Well, BAFTA’s afterparty, you’ve kept your promise of a wild night!


	4. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You chose Ben
> 
> Have fun you two!!

“Hey, it’s you. I’d hoped I would find you again”, the man said as he recognized who he had run into. “Hey”, you said with a big smile as you recognized his face. It was Ben.

He saw it as a sign that he had found you again in the big crowed. He led you away from the edge of the dancefloor and leaned down to your ear due to the loud music. With his low voice that sent shivers down your spine, hearing it so close at your ear, he asked if you would trust him and you were drunk enough to say yes without hesitation. His green eyes and gorgeous face helped.

He took the drink from your hand, took a sip and placed it on the next nearby surface. Then, he grabbed your hand and pulled you away from the dancing crowd. At first, you thought he was walking you to the entrance of the club, which meant he would take you home with him, but a few feet away from the door, he pulled you around the corner, over to the cloakroom.

He pulled out a fifty-pound bill from the pocket inside of his jacket and handed it to the young man standing behind the counter. “Take your break”, he said to him and the man nodded with a knowing smile and opened the door of the cloakroom. He pressed himself past you two, leaving the door open, seemingly as a mistake, but you had a feeling it wasn’t a mistake at all.

Ben stepped into the doorframe and gestured welcoming inside the booth. “Why do I get the feeling that bloke wasn’t as surprised as he should have been”, you said to Ben as you walked past him. In reality, you didn’t really care. “Let’s just say, in the hope of finding you again, I made some arrangements”, he winked at you. Bold move, but you kind of liked it.

You turned around, facing him. You took a step closer towards him, placing a hand on his muscular chest. Your fingertips ran down his shirt down to the waistband of his pants and getting a hold of his belt buckle. Biting down on your lips, you started walking backwards, pulling on his belt buckle to make him follow you deeper into the cloakroom. He pulled the door close behind him and followed you with a hungry stare, dirty grin and licking his lips.

You walked past a few packed clothing racks, down to the last one until you felt sure enough that you two would not be seen. Then you dropped your purse at the same moment that Ben took a big step forward, pressing his body against yours, crashing his lips onto yours.

Your fingers immediately went up in his dirty blonde hair, tugging at it, scraping his skull in the heat of the kiss. With his body, he moved you backwards until your back hit the carpet-covered walls of the cloakroom. With a hastily urge, his lips moved down your neck, to your collarbone, down to your breasts, which he freed from your dress by pulling aside the fabric. You moan at his sudden movements and the hungry way he started sucking on your nipple, lightly biting down on it. You arched your back in pleasure, trying to bring your breasts even closer to his face.

Ben was so full of passion and heat that it made you tense up in your lower stomach already. Your hands went into his jacket, shoving it off his broad shoulders. With one hand, he reached up to his throat and undid the bow-tie and opened the first few buttons of his black dress shirt.

You followed his movement with his eyes and you had to admit, seeing Ben doing all that because he was about to fuck you, turned you on so much. He changed over to your other nipple and licked and sucked it with the same dedication he had for the first one.

You bit down on your lip and arched your back again. “Fuck, I need you, Ben”, you breathed out and pulled him up at his face. At the same time, his hands started gathering up the long skirt of your dress, pooling it around your waist. You held it up as he reached down to undo the zipper of his pants, his growing erection pressing against the fabric, wanting to get out and into you.

He pulled his pants and briefs down just far enough. His hands went right to your ass, lifting you up on his hips. Your arms flung around his neck, holding on to him as you wrapped your legs around his waist. With his upper body, he pressed you against the soft wall and held you with one hand around your waist as the other hand went down to pull aside your already soaked panties. He positioned himself right at your center and slid in with one thrust. You threw your head back against the carpeted wall and moaned out loud. Ben quickly pressing his lips onto yours to silence you. His tongue danced through your mouth, playing with yours.

He started thrusting up into your core with long, hard, deep strokes, pressing you hard against the wall, but you loved it. You loved how urgently his moves were, how much he needed to fuck you in that moment.

His arms around your waist got tighter and you felt yourself be lifted up a bit more as he stopped with his thrusts and carried you away from the wall without pulling out. Your mouths were still pressed onto each other’s, hungrily kissing and biting each other’s lips.

Suddenly, you felt things and other fabrics poking you in your back. You opened your eyes and turned your heard to find yourself right in front of a clothing rack with other people’s clothes on it. “Hold on to it”, Ben commanded you with a raspy voice and your hands reached up to find an empty space for your fingers to wrap around cold metal. You trusted your own grip as you let your upper body fall back and Ben held you at your waist. Part of your skirt was hanging down behind you as he continued to thrust into your center again, reaching a different angle now. You felt a little bit like you were in a sex swing.

“God, you look so hot”, he said and leaned forward to press another passionate kiss on your lips, slamming his cock into you with a growing speed.

While he was pounding you in between the coats, you, holding on to the rack above you, you look at his concentrated, gorgeous face and it reminded you of someone. You tilted your head a little bit to the side. “You look…kind of…familiar”, you said between his strokes, panting heavily. “Have we…met before?”, you asked, wondering about yourself why you had to ask him right this moment. His next move had you bite down on your lip and moan through your teeth.

Then he suddenly stopped moving his pelvis, balancing you on his hips, his hands on your ass. “Just imagine me with longer hair and 70’s clothes”, he said, also breathless, and leaned forward to give you a hungrily kiss. You could feel him smile against your lips. His hips started moving again and every thought was wiped from your brain. “Oh fuck, Ben”, you moaned out loud and let go of the rack, your arms were getting tired. He leaned back a bit to balance both of your weights as you moved up and gripped his neck for support. Ben turned to his right and leaned you against the carpeted wall again.

Right now, you would love to have an outer body experience, just to remember this moment with all his angles. You were pressed against the wall by Ben, the front of your dress skirt around your stomach, the rest dangling behind you. Your naked legs wrapped around his hips while his pants hanging only a bit further down his ass.

His hips shot up at your pelvis, burying his throbbing cock deep inside of you. Gravity pressed you down onto him, keeping you both connected where you needed it the most.

You felt your walls clenching around him. You moaned his name at his ear which made him grunt and grip your ass tighter, hurting you a little bit, but it added to your pleasure.

“Make me cum, Ben, please make me cum”, you whimpered and pulled at his hair. His hands gripped your wrists and put them above your head as he plowed into you even fast faster, making you jump on his cock, scratching your back on the wall.

You had no control over your body right now. Ben pounded up into your pussy, holding your hands above your head and pressing you against the wall with his whole body and you couldn’t imagine anything hotter.

As your orgasm hit you, your mouth fell open in a silent scream. Your walls clenched around his cock so hard that he immediately came as well with a surprised grunt, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

You felt dizzy as you slowly opened your eyes, burying your nose in his blonde hair. You both were panting heavily.

Ben kissed your neck and slowly moved his body back to free you from his body weight that had pressed you against the wall. He caught you by your ass before you could slide down the wall, your legs didn’t work at the moment.

He carefully helped you unwrap your legs from his waist and held you at your hips as you stood in front of him again, still trapped between him and the wall. You leaned back and tried to catch your breath. He leaned his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. He also had trouble catching his breath.

“That was absolutely fucking amazing”, he muttered and you could feel his breath on your skin. “Mhm”, was the only possible response from you since you hadn’t found your speech again yet. You moved your chin forward to meet his lips and you exchanged some sloppy, tired kisses.

After a few moments, you both realized where you were and that you should probably be going soon. As you leaned back, you scanned his flushed face. His eyes looked tired but satisfied as he zipped his pants back up, just like you felt right now. Your hand moved up to sort out his disheveled hair. After all, you were the reason it looked like this.

His hand also moved up to the back of your head and his fingers combed threw your hair, sorting out the mess he had made by continuously shoving you up and down against the carpet wall just now.

“Thanks”, you smiled at him and felt a bit shy at these intimate gestures between you. Despite the fact he had just cum inside you.

“Uhm…thank you?”, you said after a few moments of silently staring at each other’s eyes. “No, thank you”, he slightly nodded. “Should I go out first, or…?”, you asked after another moment, unsure of how you both should continue now.

“Yeah, uhm, you go head, I’ll wait a few moments”, he suggested. “Okay, good”, you nodded and brushed a strand of hair out of your face. “That was really lovely, Y/N, thank you”, Ben said and leaned down to kiss you once more. “Yes, it was”, you replied after he ended the kiss with an absentmindedly smile.

“I guess, I’ll go now”, you said and turned around a bit awkwardly and walked back to the door. You took a deep breath before you slipped out and closed the door behind you. You smoothed out your dress before you held your head high and found your way back into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Now it’s your choice, who you want to run into again. Just click the name of your favorite encounter. Quick warning: it gets dirty with everyone!
> 
> Gwil (go to chapter 2)  
> Joe (got to chapter 3)  
> Ben (go to chapter 4)
> 
> I would love to know which one you chose or (if you’re read all three) which one you liked best. Please comment below! Thanks guys! And have fun with it!


End file.
